Runaway Princess
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Rin, The only heir to the eastern lands, is abducted by a malicious demon known as Naraku. Her only hope is Sesshomaru, The one Rin has loved since they were pups. Can he save her from naraku's grasp? And will Rin be able to tell him of her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters that are is and/or mentioned in this story. But I do own the rights to the Fanfic, and any of my own characters that might be in this story. All but the InuYasha characters are spawns of my imagination.

A/n: This is a story I thought of long ago, before I wrote any fanfics, and just recently I decided to write it out and make a SesshomaruXRin Fanfic out of it. If this story doesn't move for a while I've either; working on another chapter, working on another one of my fics, have a writers block, lost my computer or need more reviews. And yes, Sesshomaru has both arms in this fic, also, this is a narrative story told from Rin's POV.

Summary: Rin, the only heir to the Eastern lands, is abducted by a malicious demon known as Naraku. Her only hope is Sesshomaru, the one she has loved since they were children. Can Sesshomaru save Rin in time? And will Rin finally proclaim her love for Sesshomaru?

**Chapter 1**

Flashback

I'd been traveling for days, I was getting exhausted because I was continually running into other demons that either knew me as a princess or knew me as an assassin. My left arm, for example, had been torn open by the claws of a large dragon demon. My right ankle was broken because of a battle with an ogre demon who'd wished to make me his lunch. I'd been spending my nights resting up in a camp or taking to the trees.

Somehow, I wound up in the lands of a powerful demon lord. My own demonic powers were low, so I had to rely solely on my fighting abilities, with my swords to help protect me from further harm.

The swords I had were the 'Twin Swords of Esca.' My father, Lord Raishiku, had issued the sword smith, Totosai, to make them once I had reached the proper age to begin my strict training in the art of assignation, as the only heir to the Eastern Lands, among others things as well. Recently, my father arranged for me to marry a demon known as Naraku, in order to bring peace between our lands and his.

On the day I was to be wed, I ran from Naraku, my father, and my home. I ran for my life because I had secretly spied on Naraku and heard his insidious plot of what he planned to do to me and our lands once we were wed, peace treaty or not. Naraku was outraged when he found out that I had run, and he waged war on the lands. Even my father, strong as he was, could not keep all of Naraku's demons at bay for long. But, I did not happen to notice a couple of Naraku's demons slinking for the shadows of the boundaries with orders from Naraku to capture me and take me to him. Then, before I knew what was happening, they burst from the shadows, grabbed me and took me to Naraku.

When I came face to face with him, he told me that if I were to wed him, he would tell his demons to cease their wrath of destruction. The fears and doubts of what would happen to our lands, myself, and everyone who live in our lands, raced through my mind. I bowed my head in defeat, murmuring that I would marry him. I knew, that if I refused, the lands would be destroyed, the people slain. But, instead of telling his demons to cease the destruction, he told them to have fun destroying it all, and slaying anyone they came across. I opened my mouth to protest but, quietly shut it as I began to imagine what Naraku might do to me if I spoke in protest.

Soon, all that remain of the once bountiful eastern lands were smoking huts and smoldering, blacken, patches of land. My mind screamed and cried in protest and in grief. But, for my safety, I kept my mouth shut and my face masked. After many days and nights of traveling, we reached his castle. As soon as we landed, he placed up a barrier coated with his miasma. He soon dismissed the demons and a malicious smile came upon his face. It was then that he told me that he was going to claim me as his. I shook my head in refusal and told him that I had agreed only to wed him and that I would never be his to claim. He laughed his eyes hard and cold. It almost seemed as if they would bore a hole in me, exposing my soul. And, as quickly as his insidious laughter had started, it stopped. He told me that I didn't have a choice. Because I had agreed to wed him, I had also agreed that I was his for all eternity, he told me. I quivered in fear at the thought of his hands touching my body. I almost began to sob as he brought me to his personal quarters.

Sadly, since he'd dismissed the other demons earlier, there was no one to stop him. Silently, I began to pray and wish that I might be able to die before he tried to claim me. My prayers and wished went unheeded.

Itook it upon myself then, to free myself from him. So I slashed him with my claws and began to run. I made it out of the barrier and was about to hide in the neighboring forest, when he swooped down and captured me again. As soon as we entered his castle again, he knocked me back and began to brutally beat me. He was angered by my defiance and cut me deeply from my shoulder to my stomach. He laughed again, picking me up by my hair and dragged me down to my 'room' that could have easily been mistaken as a dank, dark, damp, dungeon, if not for the makeshift bed in the corner. He roughly tossed me inside the room and locked the door. It was that that the tears I had held in, silently began to flow freely, offering the only source of warmth. I asked the great gods why I was being punished so. I pushed myself off of the cold stone floor, ignoring the pain emanating from my wound, and slowly made my way over to the makeshift bed, slumping down on it. I don't know how long I laid there, curled up and crying, but I did eventually fall asleep. I know this because I was rudely awakened by someone. It was too dark to see their face, but as the person spoke, I noticed that it was a woman's voice.

I remember seeing a woman earlier and I concluded that it must be her who was speaking. She told me that Naraku wished to see me. I masked my face and kept my eyes on the ground as she took me to him. This happened for a full year, but, everything changed one night after I was tossed down to my 'room' when Naraku was finished with me, for the time being. I decided that I'd had enough. I wasn't going to take it any more.

I told my self that it was the night that I would finally free myself from his grasp. But, the one thing that troubled me the most was the barrier. I had made it through once before, but Naraku had reinforced it since then. I squared my shoulders and told myself that I'd take that chance if it meant that I would be free from him. So I gathered up what I had, including the swords and other weapons I hid, and sneaked out of his castle unnoticed. I quickly came up to the barrier, pausing a moment to ready myself. I took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and ran through the barrier. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at myself; I was still intact, which was a great relief to me. I quickly positioned my swords and others weapons for easy access, before I left the grounds, Naraku's castle fading in the distance. And so I began my long journey.

end flashback

A/n: Alright! Yay! Finished the first chapter of this, make sure I get good reviews, and I hope to get more than two reviews, like I did for my fan fiction story chapter; My Love for you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, as I said at the beginning of the first chapter, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: As for those a bit confused about what Rin is, she is a demon, much like Sesshomaru, and her father, whom I've dubbed as Lord Raishiku 3, is Lord of the Eastern Lands, much like InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father was lord of the Western lands, and He is also like Sesshomaru, he may look like Sesshomaru's father, but he's got black hair and black stripes. As for her mother, she died giving birth to Rin. Any other questions please put in your reviews and I will try and answer them as best I can in either an A/N at the beginning of the chapter or an A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Today, I managed to set up camp for myself, though I had to use my swords as a brace as I gathered and caught food for later. But, I was unaware of whose lands I was in. When I finished, I began to sense a great demonic aura coming closer to where I stayed. My first thought was that it was Naraku, coming here to take me back to his castle. But, in the midst of my worries, I noticed that this aura was…..different. I soon began to realize that I'd be facing this demon in battle any day now.

* * *

When I sensed the aura again, I noticed that it was closer and coming towards me with great speed. In moments, the owner of the demonic aura, stood before me. A small toad demon staggered behind and braced himself, with a staff that had two heads, beside the larger demon. As I looked in awe at the larger demon, my mind registered that the face I looked up at, the being, exuding power and confidence, who stood before me, was indeed the one I thought him to be. He was Sesshomaru, the one I had longed to see again since we had been parted at such a young tender age. I smiled and leaned back against the tree I sat in front of.

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru," I spoke softly. His father, InuTashio, and my father, Raishiku, were very close and dear friends; you could even mistake them as brothers sometimes because they were so close. When my father heard that the great InuTashio had fallen, he was devastated. The last I saw of Sesshomaru, I was almost a mere child and he was a good 3 years older than me. On the night that he left, he came to the Eastern lands to see me.

At that time I had but a mere crush on Sesshomaru, so, naturally, when he asked if I would take a walk with him under the lunar rainbow, I was flustered. But I accepted his offer. I told him that I didn't want my father to worry about me so I climbed out of my bedroom window, jumped and was caught in Sesshomaru's strong arms. My face heated with a blush as he set me down on my feet and told me to follow him to a secret place he'd found, just for the two of us. It was there that he gave me a rare red coral necklace that he'd carved into a heart. I looked up at him then, when he told me that it was his promise that he would come back and claim me as his mate. I snapped back to the present by the unknown toad stomping his staff on the ground.

"Name yourself, wench!" The toad demanded.

"Sesshomaru, I'm quite surprised that I'm not the least bit familiar to you," I said, my voice surprisingly cold and calm considering the anger that began to well up inside me. He'd promised me that he'd come back for me, but he never did. Even though when he left I had only a mere crush on him, that mere crush had soon bloomed into full-blown love for him, and even though I was angry and crushed at the fact that he'd forgotten about his promise to me, I still could not help but still love him. As always, Sesshomaru's face remained impassive but, deep within the depths of his golden eyes, I thought I saw a glimmer of recognition and guilt. He should be guilty! I thought, inwardly smiling.

"I asked you to name yourself, Wench!" The small toad demanded again. I glared and him and grabbed the front of his top and I spoke in a menacing tone of voice.

"Call me 'wench' one more time, and your face will hurt so bad, you won't even be able to eat dirt." I said menacingly, dropping him down onto the ground watching him scramble up and hide behind Sesshomaru. When the sun hit the coral necklace I had around my neck, it glimmered and Sesshomaru's gaze rested on it. My hand went defensively to where it lay and I was certain that the spark of emotion that I saw was one of realization.

"I-I told you to name yourself." Said a quaking toad.

"Fine." I compiled, knowing that if I didn't tell the toad, he would just pester and bug me about it. I contemplated the idea of telling them who I really was but before I could decide I blurted it all out.

"I am Rin, Princess, Assassin, and only heir to the Eastern lands."

"That's preposterous!" The toad squawked. "Everyone knows that she was abducted from her home by the demon, Naraku."

"Yeah, well, things aren't always what you hear." I murmured quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to the subject.

"Anyways, who are you, Toad?" I questioned, changing the subject from Naraku and me to the identity of the smaller, lesser demon.

"I am Jaken! Aid to Sesshomaru-sama!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Never heard of you before," I said, now disinterested with the toad's identity, and smirking as I watched him go from a gawking toad, to a crestfallen one.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke. Jaken stopped muttering and snapped to attention, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Go and get Ah-Un." He ordered.

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said before scurrying off into the bushes, which left me alone with Sesshomaru. I braced myself up against the tree, grabbing one of my swords and embedding it into the ground, using it for support, as I began to stand. At that moment, my legs buckled beneath me and I would have fallen if Sesshomaru had not caught me in his arms. My cheeks heated in anger again. I had made it this far without his help, and I didn't need or want his help now. I shoved myself out of his embrace and I lifted my hand in anger, my hand coming in contact with the side of his face.

"I waited for fifteen years, just for you to come back," I spat out, yanking out the necklace he'd carved for me so long ago. "Do you remember yet? You carved this out of rare red coral, for me, with your own two hands, and you gave it to me on the night of the Lunar Rainbow, as a promise that you would come back for me. A promise that you would come back and make me your mate. But you never did." I said, nearly shouting it as tears rolled down my face as I lifted my hand to strike him again. He grabbed my hand, pulled me against him, lowered his head, and kissed me.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to struggle away from him, but his free hand, resting on my left hip, pulled my closer to him. My free hand tried to tug away his from my other hand before starting to try and push him away. I gave up and leaned into the strength his arms and his mouth offered, savoring the feeling of his lips on mine. We parted and he drew me back, gazing into my eyes as he wiped away tears. He held me close to him then and I could feel his heart, it almost seemed to pound, but, that couldn't be. I sighed and let it slip from my mind as I spoke softly.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" I asked softly.

"Why did you come here?" he asked me, averting my question.

"I didn't have any real direction planned." I said, not telling him any more, I didn't want to reveal any more than I had to.

"Why did you leave the Eastern lands?" He asked.

"I- I just needed to get away, that's all," I said, burying my face in his chest. I really didn't want him to know, because if he knew, he might shove me away in disgust.

I felt the heat of the anger fade from my face and I sighed. Since the moment he arrived at my camp, the Kiss and the embrace he had around me now, were the only acts of kindness, and movement, that he'd made towards me, and I know that the answer I had given him was not so simple or true. I had the feeling he knew this too.

I sighed softly, my mind scurrying about in my head before it began to register the feel of his arms, big and strong, around me and how right it felt to be in his embrace once again. I wondered then, if he still loved me. Even though I had never heard him say it, I knew he'd wanted to before we had been separated, but, what about now? He broke contact then, placing me softly down onto the ground. He spoke and my eyes immediately went to his face.

"You are severely injured," he said.

"I am quite clear of that." I muttered in humiliation. In all the times I had seen him go into battle, he'd always come away unscathed.

"This is what happens when you're a well known princess and assassin, every man wants you to be their wife and every other person has a need of your assassin services." I murmured quietly and, as always, his sensitive ears picked it up. I looked around for something to occupy myself with and noticed that the bandage I had around my ankle had become quite bloody, so I removed the bandage and noticed that the bone was protruding out again. I bit down on my bottom lip, drawing blood, to keep from crying out in pain as I placed the bone back in place. I reached over for the roll of bandage to apply a fresh one, making sure to hold a hand over the wound, when my hand came in contact with his. And the short brief contact between us sent sparks shooting through me and I reared my hand back.

"Let me help you," he murmured tome softly. I nodded, mentally cursing myself as my body warmed at his touch. I still was going to forgive him for leaving for fifteen years with no letter, no message, no nothing, only the fading glimmer of hope I had desprately clung at. As he applied the fresh bandage, I could tell that he was trying his best at keeping his hands as gentle as possible, trying to cause me no further pain.

"Why did you leave the Eastern Lands?" He asked me, but I remained silent. When he noticed that I hadn't answered his question, he looked up. His gaze, intense and demanding of obedience, caught mine and held it steady, his eyes now a molten gold.

"Why did you leave the Eastern lands?" He asked again.

"I left because I needed to get away, that's all." I murmured, horrid images of the destruction of the lands I knew and loved and the imminent death of my father when he'd refused to give Naraku the Eastern lands, even after I had no choice but to marry Naraku. All those images came back to me, almost engulfing and swamping my mind. I turned my head to avoid further contact with his gaze, and to hide the fresh onslaught of tears.

"I know that is not the real reason you left," he whispered softly, taking my chin in one of his hands and turning my face back to his. He smiled and leaned down and kissed away the tears that had fallen, before wiping away the blood from my lower lip. I felt my cheeks heat with a blush and mentally cursed myself again. I felt compelled then to look up. When I looked up, I saw him quietly lick the blood off of his thumb. Not only was it blood, but it was MY blood. Suddenly Jaken came stumbling through the bushes with a two-headed dragon and Sesshomaru discontinued the contact between us.

A/N: Alright! Second chapter done, and I'd like to thank sweetheart09 for being the first to review on this fic, and I hope she'll enjoy this one and hopefully she'll read my other one, and review there too! Anyways, I want MORE than just one review per chapter, if I get at least 3-4 review for this chapter, I'll work on the third and post it up as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. There, I said it. Happy now?

A/N: gasp, this is the third chapter of this one! And it's kinda funny considering I'm working on this one just after I finished with the fourth for my InuYashaXKagome one anyways back to the story at hand.

In my mind, I think that you'd be cursing Jaken for ruining such a perfect moment between Rin and Sesshomaru, and yes, I know I'm evil. If you're not cursing him shrugs oh well, it was just light fluff anyways. Since I HAD to do the disclaimer, in wich I don't know why we have to do it in the first place, I can say that I may not own the official characters, I can say that I DO own a: Sesshomaru plushy huggles, A Kikyou figurine (I like it even though I don't like her), and 3 of the 4 InuYasha movies, so if you don't like me for it then nyah:P

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, summoning the toad to his side.

"Yes, M'lord?" He asked, coming up to stand beside Sesshomaru. Lord? When did Sesshomaru become a lord? I questioned silently. I mean, I knew he always seemed lord-like, but now as an actual lord.

"Gather Rin's belongings, she will be with us for a while." Sesshomaru said, never taking his eyes off of my face.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken said leaping into action.

"You don't have to do this, Sesshomaru," I protested. "I'm doing quite fine on my own." That was a lie; I knew that if it was true, I wouldn't be injured like this.

"Even though you may be an assassin, you are still the only heir to the Easter lands, so I am to protect you while you are with us." He told me as he walked over to the two headed dragon Jaken had brought over and took hold of its reins brining it closer to where I sat.

"Are you able to stand?" He asked me.

"I-I'm not sure," I stammered, trying to stand unsuccessfully. Sesshomaru came over, took my waist in one hand and slid his other one under my legs. Since I was wearing a mid-thigh length kimono, which allowed me to move around more freely than with a full-length kimono, I could feel the sleeve of his own kimono and the strength of the arms that held me. Since I wasn't expecting him to pick me up like that, I had to clutch at his broad shoulders to keep from falling out of his arms.

Even though he only picked me up to place me on the large saddle adorning the dragons back, a part of my squealed in delight, but I squelched down on it and threw it into a locked region in my mind to keep anything from escaping. I had already shown enough weakness by crying in front of him and letting him find out that I had been injured so badly. Soon, we were off. Sesshomaru, flying in his usual gracefulness, was ahead while the toad sat in front of me on the dragon, steering and controlling the large beast. It was in the quiet silence of things that my thoughts returned to what he had said earlier; '_Even though you are an assassin, you are still the only heir to the eastern lands…_'

I guess that's all he thinks of me now, I thought as my face fell. I was just an assassin, Heir to the Eastern lands, and, a Princess.

"Of course you do, and here I thought that you might think of me as a woman who has loved you all her life instead of just a Princess and assassin. I guess not. I guess I really am just a princess and assassin." I whispered to myself. I didn't know then that Sesshomaru had heard me and that his eyes dropped in guilt and sadness before they hardened into a determined stare. Oh how I wish I could have heard his thoughts, that way I might've been able to hear what he truly thought me to be. It was nightfall by the time we reached his castle and Jaken quickly rushed inside to gather up the servants to greet Sesshomaru and I.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru." The servants chimed, bowing in great respect.

A servant of a higher class than the others stepped away from the other servants. She was a tall, beautiful kitsune who not only seemed to be quite strong, she also seemed oddly familiar.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," she said. "We are glad that you are back, and who is this young female with you?"

"This is Rin, assassin, princess, and only heir to the Eastern lands." He said regally.

"Ah, yes, Rin. My kitsune clan thanks you for using your skills to get rid of that demon that had been plaguing our village" She said as she bowed at the waist.

"Yoshimuri," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, M'lord?" She replied, waiting for Sesshomaru to walk ahead of her before she started walking, signaling to another servant to follow. He came up to the dragon I was still seated upon, turning towards Yoshimuri and the other servant.

"Prepare the room next to mine." He told her and picked me up the way he had before, and began walking towards his castle. I was quite shocked. Sesshomaru did not seem to be himself. First, he helped me with my injuries; second, he picked me up, not once, but twice! And now he was telling the servants to prepare the room next to his for me! As we entered the room, Yoshimuri, who happened to be the nurse, bowed gracefully at the door, awaiting further instructions. He placed me down on the freshly prepared bed, which had been prepared before we had entered by other servants, and looked towards where Yoshimuri stood.

"Fill a bucket with water from the river and bring it back here, I shall call for you if you are needed." By the way he spoke to her; you'd think that her very existence was tedious. She left the room but soon came back with the bucket just as Jaken came stumbling into the room with my belongings. Yoshimuri and Jaken bowed before they left, but I caught a glare from Yoshimuri at Jaken before they left.

"Dink this," Sesshomaru said, handing me a cup that had been handed to him by a servant. "It will aid in the healing of your wounds."

I took a questioned look at it, and then up at Sesshomaru. The drink looked like a steaming pile of green slime placed in a cup.

"You expect me to drink that slime?" I asked, appalled.

"Drink." He said, urging the cup to my lips. I sighed and obliged him, drinking the contents with a grimace.

"It's so bitter," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Yes, But It will still aid you in healing." He said a smile in his voice.

Finally! Some kind of emotion! I thought. Suddenly my eyes felt dizzy and placed a hand to my head.

"Sesshomaru," I murmured softly, my eyes feeling heavy and droopy. Had Sesshomaru secretly slipped something, like an herb that commanded sleep, into the contents of whatever I just drank? No! Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. I heard him emit a loud growl, the rustle of his kimono and the clink of his armor as he stood up. Just then I picked up the scent of death and graveyard soil. I tried to fight off the commanding sleep, but my body had already begun to give in. My eyes closed in sleep. I barely felt Sesshomaru grab me and pick me up, and barely heard his voice as he spoke to me. He seemed urgent about something. Something else was in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Rin, you mustn't go to sleep!" He exclaimed.

He seemed so far away. I then began to recognize the unknown emotion that was in his voice. It was fear. But why was Sesshomaru afraid of me going to sleep? I asked myself barely feeling his tears on my face as my heart and lungs slowed to a stop. What we did not know was that the servant who'd given Sesshomaru the cup wasn't really one of his servants and that he's slipped a poisonous herb into the mixture. The cup rolled from my limp hand as my breath quietly left my body. He gently placed me back upon the bed, a loud growl emitting from deep within his chest.

"Do not worry, Rin. I am not willing to let you leave this world yet."


	4. Authors Note

To all my loyal reviewers and to all the loyal people who've read this story and have helped me, I am sorry to say this but this story will be on hold for a little while, at least until I can finish my one-shot and the first chapter of some other stories.

I'm also looking for someone to do the second chapter of my 'Unchained Melody' story, since I don't have enough computer access to finish it, I thank you all for being patient and if you wish to do the chapter, email it to me at and I will try to get at it as soon as I can, but I don't get to check my e-mail very often and I may get very busy with school so please be ever-so patient with me

Thank you, this was by your Author, Setsuki Angel Princess.

PS. I alos finished the lemon for "My love for you" It just needs to be posted now


	5. Chapter 4

**Runaway Princess**

A/N: I know how long you've all been waiting for me to update and I'm very thankful to all 7 of my reviewers; sweetheart09, Hatori Fujiwara, NiRa-KaI, inkheart6, inuandrave7, Darknes lady master, lovely123. Thank you to inuandrave7 for reviewing the most. You are all in luck this time, I also happen to have chapter 5 written up and ready to be typed up.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Suddenly, an insidious trail of laughter surrounded the castle.

"Are you so cowardice that you prey on the weak and injured?" He questioned. "Are you so cowardly that you are afraid to face me?"

The laughter stopped, smoke and flames spewing out from all directions. Then, a snake-like sword whipped out from the cover of the smoke and sliced Sesshomaru's left arm before he could react or dodge it in time. Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin, slashing it at the smoke, clearing it instantly.

"You're pretty good, but you're no Inuyasha." Spoke a feminine voice.

When the smoke dispersed, three men stood before him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded. One of the men stepped forward, a blue wrap around his head.

"We are merely members of the Ban of Seven." He said.

"The Band of Seven," Sesshomaru said. "Are you associated with Naraku?"

"We only receive orders from Bankotsu. Only he has seen and spoken with the one whom you call Naraku." Spoke the one with the blue wrap upon his head.

"Our orders are to destroy you and Inuyasha in any means possible." The one with the feminine voice said.

"Now, Ginkotsu!" proclaimed the one with the wrap.

Ginkotsu clunked out of the shadows, quickly shooting some odd ball towards Sesshomaru, in which he quickly dodged it.

"Jakotsu, Moukotsu, do it now!" Again spoke the one with the wrap, ordering the two known as Jakotsu and Moukotsu to do what had been planned.

"Gotcha, Renkotsu." The one known as Jakotsu said.

Suddenly, a poisonous gas began to seep from the bushes nearby, quickly creeping along the ground, killing any living thing in its path.

"What are you going to do now? This poisonous gas in meant to paralyze and slowly kill whatever living thing it comes in contact with. That includes humans and demons." Said the one known as Moukotsu, who had hid in the bushes, the moment Renkotsu had given him the signal.

Sesshomaru disproved Moukotsu by quickly and swiftly moving along the ground, following the trail of gas to where Moukotsu sat in hiding. He quickly came upon Moukotsu, crouched and giggling, before he noticed Sesshomaru. Moukotsu shrieked as he watched Sesshomaru's claws turn a deadly green before he tried to scramble away, but was slashed before he could run.

"H-how can this be?! My poison is meant to kill all, even demons such as you!" Moukotsu stuttered out in a panicked way.

Sesshomaru frowned at Moukotsu, his golden eyes narrowing as he started down at Moukotsu. "You've tasted my poison claws, and yet you still continue to live." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Moukotsu scrambled away slightly, watching in fear as Sesshomaru came closer and closer.

Tensaiga pulsed at Sesshomaru's waist, telling him that it could be of use with these men. Sesshomaru tucked away Tokijin, and pulled out Tensaiga where it continued to pulse in his hand. Moukotsu began to scramble away, yet again, but before he could make any progress, Sesshomaru swooped down on him with Tensaiga and Moukotsu was reduced to a pile of graveyard soil, ash, and bone.

Just then, the familiar buzz of the saimiosho was heard and Sesshomaru watched it swoop down to the remains of Moukotsu and snatch up the jewel shard. Sesshomaru was about to follow it when he stopped at the smell of burning wood. He slowly turned around, forgetting about the insect as he saw his castle in flames of burning fire. In the midst of his battle with Moukotsu, Renkotsu had set fire to the castle while I, a lifeless body with now breath to spare, lay there as Yoshimuri kept me safe as the fire raged on around us.

Sesshomaru came crashing in, unflinching when the flames licked treacherously close to him face. Yoshimuri turned towards him with sad eyes, "everyone left at the first hint of the fire. I managed to protect Lady Rin from the fire and…" she paused, picking up the cup and handing it to Sesshomaru. "She stopped breathing. As for the poison, I'm guessing some one disguised themselves as a servant and slipped the poison into its contents."

"Thank You, you must leave now while you still can," He said as he gathered my limp body into his arms, bursting through the flames, landing a safe distance away from his burning castle before it exploded. He turned and began to swiftly move though the forest, stopping at a large sized hut in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru gently shifted my lifeless body in his arms as he entered the hut.

"Oh, hello, Sesshomaru," said the man who sat in the middle of the main room. "It certainly has been a long time since I saw you last. I haven't seen your father for some time now too, how is he anyways?"

"He's dead," Sesshomaru said calmly, placing my lifeless body softly on the floor in front of the strange man. "And so will Rin if you do not help me, healer."

"Well, in order for me to help you, she needs to at least be breathing."

Sesshomaru emitted a growl and narrowed his eyes at the healer's haughtiness, but reluctantly pulled out Tensaiga, feeling it pulse in his hand. With a quick swipe of his sword, I was breathing again, but the poison left me in an unconscious state, spreading throughout my body again.

"Tell me what ails her." said the healer.

"Poison," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh dear, do you have a sample?" The healer asked, taking the cup Sesshomaru handed to him.

"A man claiming to be from the Band of Seven seemed to specify in using numerous forms of poison." Sesshomaru explained.

"The Band of Seven," The healer repeated quietly. "The truly have returned this time. If they have truly been resurrected, then we are all in grave danger."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it took me a long time to get it, mainly because I lost it for about 6 months or so. Anyways, to the readers, PLEASE REVIEW!! I would like to have more than 9 reviews. Again, as I've said many times before, I will try and update as soon as I can, this means I have to write out the chapter, type it out and get it onto It could take some time so I thank all the reviewers that have been ever-so patient with me, You know who you are! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I finally got the fourth chapter posted up and, I'm sorry for this, but this chapter is going to be short, so I hope you'll all be able to forgive me for this, and, to help earn your forgiveness, I'm trying to make, chapter 6 longer.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters, though I really wish that I could (Ps. I'm making a KougaXSesshomaru fan fiction story)

* * *

The healer looked quite worried as he stared at the cup.

"We must work quickly. I once had a pupil that wished to learn about poisons, but I refused. If it truly is him we're looking at for this, then we truly do need to work quickly." The healer said, his voice holding great concern as he examined the contents of the cup, Sesshomaru standing silent by my body.

"You are in luck, I know how to make the antidote for this, but I need these necessary herbs and items in order to make it." He said, taking out a piece of paper and quickly writing down the names before he handed it to Sesshomaru.

"If I get you these, you will be able to make an antidote to counteract the poison?" Sesshomaru asked, looking for the paper to the healer and back to the piece of paper.

"I can, but you must hurry now and find them if you truly wish to save her." The healer said before Sesshomaru rushed out of the hut and into the woods, leaving me in the care of the healer while I fought for my life, I wasn't ready to die just yet.

I did not know what time Sesshomaru came back but I was told that when he did, his arms were filled with herbs and other healing items.

Sesshomaru handed them over to the healer who quickly began to mix all of the different ingredients together in boiling water. He crushed them, he mixed them, he tore them into tiny pieces, occasionally adding different things into a stone bowl before adding them and mixing them with the water.

Sesshomaru stood silently in place, watching the healer at work until the healer glanced up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I cannot work with you hovering over me. Until I am done, you will need to wait outside. You can either walk out on your own, or be forced out." The healer told him, nodding to a few sacred sutras close at hand.

Sesshomaru growled lightly in warning but stepped outside the hut as the healer bean to continue.

The healer stepped outside, wiping his brow with a small piece of cloth. He'd done his best and this time, his best was enough.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she will make it now, you may come inside," He called out to the blackened darkness of the surrounding trees. "It would be best if you stayed with her so that there will be something familiar for her to reach out to when she wakes in these unknown surroundings."

Sesshomaru quietly stepped from the shadows and regally stepped past the healer and into the hut before sitting down next to me, taking my hand in his.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it was so short. Please, read and review. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: This is the second longest fan fiction story that I have currently o.O Also, if I get any other reviews, I'll have a reviewer recognition at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters. I only manipulate their actions in the stories that I write.

When I awoke, I felt a familiar, and unfamiliar, burning in my midsection. The familiar burning wasn't really quite a burning sensation, but more of a sign telling me that I was in heat.

Great, I thought as I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids. I was in heat and I was going to be traveling with Sesshomaru for who knows how long. This was definitely going to be interesting.

I sighed silently and opened my eyes, realizing that I was in an upright position. I figured out quickly that I was in someone's lap. I put two and two together when I looked down at the arms that were encircling me tightly. I was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap! My face heated so much I thought that I might faint from it. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down, smiling slightly to myself when I felt his deep even breathing come out slow and smooth, his nose buried in a bunch of my hair that had gathered at the nape of my neck.

I smiled more to myself than to anything else. I heard him murmur my name and felt his arms tighten slightly around me, holding me safely in his protective embrace.

We stayed like that until the sun rose to its mid-morning position, the beams of sunlight filtering through the small window above us. I felt his breathing begin to regulate as he slowly awoke from his slumber. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin before I head him speak.

"How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep, Rin?" He asked in a whispery question.

I sighed inwardly, knowing that I could never fool his ears. I smiled slightly, softly, opening my eyes and squinting at the bright sunlight. I was about to speak when I heard soft footfall on the wooden floor.

"Ah, good, you're awake." The healer said as he stepped into the room. "You were out for a couple days now."

Suddenly, the unfamiliar burning intensified, and I would have doubled over if not for Sesshomaru's arms holding me tightly. I must have let out a small noise in pain because I head Sesshomaru growl in a threatening manner at the healer. The healer just simply chuckled.

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru-sama, it is merely a minor side-effect of the antidote. It should only last for a few minutes." He explained to Sesshomaru.

By the time the pain had dissipated enough for me to move, Sesshomaru's grip had loosened enough for me to slip out of his embrace unnoticed, crawling over to my futon, pulling the blankets up to my nose as soon as I was under them.

When I managed to sneak a look at Sesshomaru, I noticed the tell-tale glaze in his eyes. I felt like I wanted to just slip through a crack in the floor and disappear because the glaze in his eyes was a sure sign that he'd noticed that I was in heat.

"S-so when exactly am I able to go outside?" I asked, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes close in on me.

"By mid-day tomorrow, at the least, but I'd still recommend another day of rest without traveling." The healer said looking over at Sesshomaru.

"We will leave at mid-day tomorrow. I have another estate that is about three days' travel from here." Sesshomaru said, his voice commanding no argument.

"Alright, fine by me, the sooner the better." I said, wanting to escape the cramped confinements of the hut as soon as possible.

"Lady Rin, if you are to leave tomorrow you must rest up as much as you can," the healer advised, tucking the blankets tightly around me. "And as for you, Sesshomaru-Sama, I must speak with Lady Rin alone so it would be best if you waited outside."

Sesshomaru gave the healer a long quiet look before stepping outside, a regal air of authority following behind him.

The healer looked down at me and smiled before he spoke softly. "By the way you have been acting, my dear, I would have to say that you are in heat, and Sesshomaru-sama has learned this as well."

"How did you know?" I asked since humans normally couldn't tell these things, even if they had exceptional powers in healing or if they were a monk.

"I know this because of my own wife." He said, patting my hand tenderly.

"Really?" I asked, becoming more and more interested with every passing moment.

"Yes. Before she disappeared, she would often hide in this very hut. Whenever she was in heat, she would secretly come here. One day, I got up enough courage to follow her here. The reason why she would hide away here was because she thought that I might be repulsed by the fact that she was in heat. When I told her that I was not repulsed, she began to act much differently around me." He said with a chuckle and a sigh.

"What happened to her?" I asked, my curiosity growing more and more with each passing moment.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. Soon after our son had been born, she disappeared with no trace left for me to follow." He said solemnly.

"So, she was a demon, right?" I asked, becoming deeply engrossed in the tale of the healers past.

"Yes, she was. It also makes my son a half-demon, though he is not a dog type demon, like you or Sesshomaru." He told me, his voice following his mind to the far-off land of memory.

"So, if she wasn't a dog demon, then that means me, Sesshomaru, and his brother, the only ones left of the great dog demon race." I wondered, murmuring to myself.

The healer smiled to himself before he spoke. "You are correct. You, Sesshomaru-sama, and Inuyasha-sama, are the only remaining dog demons left. Now, you need to rest if you are to lave tomorrow. You have a long journey ahead of you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, hearing the healer retrieve Sesshomaru before I drifted off to the land of dreams.

A/N: I've been working a lot on my fan fiction stories lately. I also found, rewrote, and posted my "Spitfire" fan fiction story. I appreciate any and all reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: I finally managed to get this chapter done. Like I said in the last chapter, I've been working on a lot of different stories, so I kinda stopped working on this one for a while

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters

* * *

By now it was time for us to leave, so I thanked the healer greatly for all his help before we left. When we traveled, I was forced to sit on top of the two-headed dragon's back, even though we'd only been traveling for a day or so.

We'd stopped later in the day when Sesshomaru said that it was time to set up camp, since I was still 'recovering', even though I felt fine. Thankfully, we'd stopped by a nearby river area, for which I was very grateful for.

I headed down to the water around sunset, picking herbs that were used in making soap along the way, humming quietly to myself. I reached the river bank and set the herbs beside it, looking, and listening, for any signs that someone was near, watching me.

When I was satisfied, I stripped off my clothes and sighed as the cool autumn air hit my skin. I sat down on the river bank, smiling to myself a bit as I snagged two rocks, placing a handful of the herbs between them before, grinding them into a soapy paste. I splashed into the cool water and scooped up a handful of the soapy paste, leisurely lathering up my body.

Abruptly, a tree crashed downstream of the river I was bathing in. I quickly finished washing my body and my hair, sliding down into the water to rinse the soap off and to grab my dagger from its position in the ankle holster that I never took off.

The large barbarous demon came charging through the trees, spotting me almost immediately. It rushed over to where I was and I leapt out of the water, not caring whether I was naked or not, I was comfortable in just about anything. It quickly ran even closer to where I was and, before I could get away, it snatched me up in one of its giant hands.

I squirmed and wriggled to try and free myself, but only managed to successfully free my hands. I growled deep in my throat, baring my fangs.

"Oho, aren't you a feisty one." The demon said.

I growled again at him, before I bit down one of the giant hands holding me. The demon yelped in pain, dropping me and waving its hand to help ease the pain. I quickly picked up my dagger, which I had dropped to the ground when the demon grabbed me, and leapt towards him.

The demon dodged and grabbed me by the ankle as I leapt by him. "My, my, you are a little, delectable, witch." It said, its grip tightening on my ankle. I winced, but didn't give him the satisfaction or voicing any pain.

"I may be a witch to you, but I can still beat your ass into the ground." I said as I reared up, dragging my dagger across its brown, leathery throat. The demon fell backwards, taking me with it, its blood spattering all over my body, hands, and face.

After hitting the ground, I shoved the demons body away from me with a grunt, blowing damp hair out of my face. I quickly dressed and headed back to the camp, unaware of my appearance. Earlier in the day, we'd met up with the small toad, Jakken.

As I returned to the camp, I rolled the tension out of my shoulders, stopping as the toad came to stand in front of me.

"Rin! What happened?" Jakken squawked.

I blinked down at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're covered in blood, your kimono is filthy, and the way your hair is disheveled, it looks like you got tossed around like a rag doll!"

He didn't even know the half of it. I sighed, looking down at my hands and kimono. "Hmm, it appears I am. Feh, it's nothing to worry about, and besides, it's not even my blood. I just had a minor scuffle with a demon. I pounded his ass into the ground." I said, shrugging as Sesshomaru appeared with fresh game.

"Jakken fetch wood for a fire." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes Milord." The toad said as he scurried away.

"Oh boy, dinner!" I said eyeing the game and rubbing my hands together eagerly.

Sesshomaru dropped the food and walked towards me.

"You need to be more careful, Rin, you're still recovering." Sesshomaru said, placing a clawed finger under my chin, lifting my face up to his.

"Blah, blah, blah, I've managed to take care of myself without your help for most of my life, so don't start lecturing me about how 'I need to be more careful' because I'm still "recovering" I'm not a child, Sesshomaru!" I shouted out, knocking his hand away and breaking the only contact we'd had since we'd left the healers.

Sesshomaru stalked away, his anger at me permeating off of him.

Jakken soon returned with and armful of wood, setting it down in a relatively clear area before lightly in. Sesshomaru picked up a few sticks, impaling the game on the sharp ends before setting them in the ground next to the fire for them to cook before storming off.

I stared into the fire, waiting for the food to cook, my mind racing and centering on one thing after another. I sighed silently, leaning back to look up at the now night sky. I silently wondered to myself if Sesshomaru even recognized that underneath my royal title, I was still just a woman. _I guess all he sees in me is that I'm just the heir to the eastern lands. I only wish that he'd see me as a woman and not just a princess that always needs to be coddled and taken care of._

I sighed again, unable to sit still any longer, wandering into the tick thatch of forest. Before I knew it, I was in an area unknown to me. Darn it! I'd gone and gotten myself lost! I wandered around for a while, occasionally getting to the point of pulling my hair out in sheer frustration.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, focusing on getting back. I heard the crackle of the fire and smelled the game roasting of the sharp sticks. I made it back slowly, but surely, noticing that Sesshomaru was sitting near the fire.

I inadvertently looked at him out of the corner of my eyes before sitting across from him, the fire between us. I slightly hung my head to hide my flushed face, and snatched up the game as soon as it was finished cooking, eating in silence.

After I finished eating, I lied back on the cold ground, staring up at the stars, making sure that my face was well hidden from Sesshomaru's imprinting gaze, occasionally hear the toad yawn. I suddenly heard Sesshomaru stand and make his way over to where I lay. I quickly shut my eyes and evened out my breathing, even thought my heart was racing, making it seem as if I really was asleep.. I sensed his overbearing presence above me and I could tell that he stood beside me, staring down at my face. As silently as he'd stood, staring down at my face, I felt his presence move towards my right, in the direction of the forest.

I sighed slightly and opened my eyes, sitting up as I did so, dragging a hand thought my ebony locks. I smiled grimly as I looked over towards where the toad lay, sound asleep. I shook my head; he was sound asleep while I was up and about, unable to sleep. I glanced at the forest, deciding that a walk would probably help.

I was only a few feet into the forest when I heard the sudden snap of a branch underfoot only a few feet to my left.

Fearing and preparing myself for the worst, I hid in the shadows, holding my breath and making little to no noise. Sesshomaru casually stepped from the shadowy trees, looking directly at when I was hidden. I swore inside my mind at the realization that he could probably smell me.

I casually stepped out from the shadows, staring at him with calm cool eyes.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" He asked his eyes like to liquid pools of honey.

* * *

A/N: Cliff Hanger!! Oh I feel so evil. xD Review please. I already have the next three chapters written up! If I don't get at least 3 new reviews, I won't type them up!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Insert evil laugh here I know I left you off on a cliff hanger in the last chapter, but that's one of the key reasons why people want to continue reading. Well, that and it's so much fun to have readers begging you to continue. Also, to my friend, whom I am a Co-writer for, if you're reading this your reviews/readers cannot physically harm you unless you tell them where you live --'

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters.

"I was taking a walk, I, ah, couldn't sleep," I said nervously. "What are **YOU** doing you out here?"

"I was patrolling the area." He said softly, taking a step towards me as he casually sniffed the air around me.

I knew why he was out here, and I mentally smacked myself for asking. "Oh, right. I guess I should go back now." I said, realizing that I was backed right up against the tree that I had been hiding behind only moments earlier.

My mind told me to leave now while I still had the chance, but my legs wouldn't moved, and I stayed right where I stood, seemingly fixated to the tree. I watched silently as Sesshomaru closed the distance between us, his hand reaching out to softly caress my cheek.

"You smell so lovely and so sweet, Rin." He murmured his face now mere inches from my own. My breath caught in my throat, my face flushed, and my eyes widened in shock as he covered my mouth with his.

I sighed slightly and closed my eyes as I gave in to the temptation to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His mouth left mine and began an exploration of what skin I had exposed, his hands pushing insistently at my kimono. My body burned with the desire to feel his heated skin against mine. He drew down the front of my kimono until my breasts were completely exposed.

I gasped in shock and pleasure as one of his hands began to roll a pink tipped nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then, teasingly, he plucked, and pulled, and flicked my nipple into a hard, pink bud. He pressed me more fully against the tree, pulling up the bottom of my kimono, making a slit up the side so it was easier to pull up. He lifted my legs to his hips and pressed the growing bulge in his pants against my sensitized skin.

He bent his head to my breast and I gasped again, tunneling my hands into his silver locks as he feasted upon my breast. He growled impatiently before he shoved down his pants enough to free his length. Before I could draw a breath and comment on his magnificent size, he plunged into my welcoming heat, beginning to thrust roughly with a hard, fast rhythm.

I couldn't help but moan as he grabbed one of my legs and pulled it higher, enabling him to thrust deeper. Within moments, his thrusts grew more frenzied and urgent and I could tell that he was close to release, and with that thought, I felt my own release, my muscles clamping down around his length. With one last hard thrust, he buried himself to the hilt in my spasming heat, feeling him spill his hot seed deep within me.

Sesshomaru placed a hand next to my head as a brace as he stood there for a moment, our chests heaving as were stayed as we were for a moment as the haze of desire faded from our minds, our bodies still pulsating and locked together. Sesshomaru withdrew himself, set me down on the ground, righted his pants, and walked away as if nothing had happened. I stood there for a moment, the realization of what he'd just done sank in, the evidence of the passion we had just shared slowly dripping down the inside of my thighs, and felt my heart shatter in a million pieces that could almost never be put back together again.

After what we had just shared, you would think that he would, at the very least, say something. Tears formed in my eyes and I dropped down to my knees, covering my face with my hands as I began to sob.

"Is that all you want from me? Just someone to fuck then leave until you need my 'services' again?!" I cried out to the heavens before running off into the forest, the sound of my sobs echoing throughout the night.

A/N: I know you've been waiting for this chapter. Yes, I know, short chapter, but if I made it any longer I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter.


End file.
